The present invention relates generally to grommets, and more particularly to grommets used in a vehicle fuel system.
Vehicles include an engine and a fuel storage tank that provides fuel to the engine during operation. To refill the storage tank, the vehicles include a conventional fuel fill system that includes the fuel storage tank, a fuel fill housing, and a fuel fill pipe that is coupled between the fuel storage tank and the fuel fill housing. The fuel fill housing is generally mounted to a vehicle body and includes a door to cover the fuel fill housing. The fuel fill housing may be fabricated as a metal component that is formed unitarily with the vehicle body. Optionally, the fuel fill housing may be fabricated as a separate metal or plastic component that is attached to the vehicle body using a plurality of fasteners.
The fuel fill pipe is coupled to, and supported by the fuel fill housing a conventional flexible grommet. During operation, the grommet provides support for the fuel fill pipe and also provides for limited movement between the fuel fill pipe and the fuel fill housing. The grommet also creates a seal between the fuel fill pipe and the fuel fill housing to prevent fuel from spilling out of the fuel fill housing and also to prevent debris from entering the housing from the wheel well or below the vehicle. To meet the various operational requirements, the grommet is typically fabricated using a relatively stiff material.
However, conventional grommets may be difficult to install. For example, to install a conventional grommet, an operator squeezes the outer surface of the grommet and approximately simultaneously forces the grommet onto the fuel fill housing. This method of installation is performed manually and may be relatively time consuming. The fuel fill pipe is then coupled to the grommet by forcibly pushing the fuel fill pipe through an opening defined through the grommet. After the fuel fill pipe has been inserted into the grommet opening, the fuel fill pipe is adjusted to align the fuel fill pipe with the fuel storage tank and other mounting attachments provided elsewhere on the vehicle. Typically, the fuel fill pipe and conventional grommet are installed by an operator from beneath the vehicle such that the operator has no direct line of sight with either the end of the fuel fill pipe being inserted into the grommet or the grommet itself. As a result of adjusting the fuel fill pipe, the operator may inadvertently cause the grommet to be decoupled from the fuel fill housing. The fuel fill pipe must then be removed, the grommet reinstalled, and the fuel pipe reinstalled.
A need remains for a grommet that is easy to install, includes a feature that enables an operator to determine when the grommet is properly installed, and also enables the grommet to remain coupled to the fuel fill housing during installation.